Removing various components from wastewater, such as nitrogen, carbon, and phosphorus can be a difficult and high-cost process that in some instances may require the addition of a carbon source to wastewater treatment process. Additionally, a high concentration of dissolved oxygen used in many wastewater treatment processes contributes substantially to the cost of energy usage of a wastewater treatment plant. A carbon source, such as methanol, may be added to the process in an anoxic tank, for example, to assist with nitrification and denitrification. Further, an aerated tank may require high concentrations of dissolved oxygen to promote oxidation of biological oxygen demand (BOD) and ammonia. The addition of a carbon source and the requirement of high concentrations of dissolved oxygen, however, are costly and significantly contribute to the expense of treating wastewater.